


A Dragon Rider's How To Guide

by Blizardgirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardgirl/pseuds/Blizardgirl
Summary: A new Viking clan is riding dragons and raising viking warriors to explore. Follow the six youngest riders as they survive training, and take their dragons to places never seen before by the people of Eyhraun. Starting with hatching and egg and leading up to exploration off the island, this new generation is anxious to make their mark. Besides how hard can it possibly be to train six dragons; it's been done before hasn't it?





	A Dragon Rider's How To Guide

Eyhraun (Aye-ran) is a large island just south of Berk, the island everyone knows for first befriending dragons. Past the Maizy Multitudes and before you reach the Waterlands is where you’ll find this mysterious hunk of floating rock. Most Vikings know this place as the Mystery because many have never seen the people who inhabit it. The center of the island has a large active volcano named Heima, meaning home in Old Norse. Ever since Berk became the home to dragon riders the other cultures have picked up on the skill, including the people of Eyhraun. The people that live here are more progressive than those of Berk though much less sociable, and by progressive I mean intelligent. They hide themselves deep in the midland living in caves on the side Heima which protects them from its eruptions. These Vikings do not get out much and grow their own crops, and lose them each eruption. A difficult process, but they make it work. Sometimes hunting parties are sent out for meat, but vegetarianism is norm for this culture. Eyhraun is a good home and well protected from attacks, but the newest generation of dragon riders want to explore. Life inside a volcano may sound cool, but is isolated and lonely.

Skadi (Skah-dee) had always been into dragons, for as long as she could remember she was fascinated by her parent’s companions. Every Viking on Eyhraun had a dragon companion, no matter what their duty was in the tribe. Dragons assisted in everything from; cooking to crafting and fighting. In just a few days Skadi would be hunting for a dragon egg to hatch and call her companion for the rest of her life. This seemed like such an important occasion that she couldn’t possibly fathom how hard it would be to choose an egg.

Unfortunately, there was not much information out there on dragon eggs since most Vikings traditionally stole them as babies, and when the domestic ones bred they did so away from humans. In fact the only information about dragons that was available was from books. Skadi’s father’s calling was pillaging, and when he stole for the clan he often brought back books for his daughter. The books that contained the most useful information were written by Hiccup, the chief on the famous Berk. Hiccup was a renowned dragon master. He was the first documented Viking to ride a dragon (he claims his mother was first but to this day the answer is unclear), and he is the greatest teacher in the Mid-eastern sea- maybe even in the world! Recently Chief Hiccup took to writing down everything he has learned and publishing it for others to learn from. Skadi had begged Hildis, the only teacher in the Viking academy on Eyhraun, to let them pick dragons which had already hatched, but Hildis would hear none of it. _This is our tradition and we can’t change that_ she had recited. Vikings are stubborn. Hildis was a giant of a woman with crazy curly black hair that stuck out in every direction if she wasn’t wearing a helmet. She always wore a bored expression on her face and when she smiled you could see her crooked or missing teeth. All in all though, Hildis was a nice teacher.

The next few days Skadi spent all her free time looking for dragon eggs in the best places she could think of around the volcano. Hildis had agreed that if Skadi wanted to find an egg before the hunt and keep that one instead, then she could. Sadly, she had no luck and as the day approached she felt as if she would definitely be stuck with some boring common dragon. The other young Vikings spent their days outside bragging about what dragons they would hatch. Skadi hadn’t really talked to any of the others, nor had she bothered to make good friends. She planned on leaving the island as soon as her dragon could fly. Though that had been unheard of before (The people Eyhraun were not explorers). _Why bother making friends if I’m just going to leave_ she told herself.

The day of the egg hunt arrived and Skadi met outside with the other trainees trying not to look upset that she would have to get a _normal_ egg in the _normal_ dragon cave. The other trainees were chatting about excitedly. _Don’t they know how important this moment is to the rest of our lives?! They don’t even seem slightly worried…_

“Alright everyone,” Hildis interrupted her thoughts, “This is a sacred Viking tradition you will all be going through today so complete this task with at least some dignity.”

A few of the girls giggled with excitement. Skadi recognized Lahala (La-hall-ah) the daughter of the chief and consequently most spoiled, as one of the loud giggling girls. Lahala was a pretty girl with two messy knots at the end of her wild red hair, holding it in place. Her dark green eyes were unforgiving and the pretty freckles on the ridge of her nose and cheeks gave an innocent finish to her look. She was most popular girl and pretty nice for being as spoiled as she was. The girl next to her was Freya (Fray-uh), known as Lahala’s best friend. Freya had long straight brown hair, innocent doe brown eyes, and a wide smile any time you saw her.

Skadi nervously ran her hand through her short blonde hair. Short hair was abnormal for girls but she had accidentally cut too much off when she thought she was old enough to trim it herself. Even though her mother made it look normal and less uneven, she was often teased for looking like a boy. Her mother told her to ignore it because she was “better than that” and “not to let people get to her like that”.

“I am sure you’re all well aware that this over here,” Hildis gestured towards a large pointed rock with a small opening at the bottom, “is the dragon nest. All dragons in the area lay their eggs down in this crevice. It is your job today to go down there and pick one out. Take your time because this is an important decision, but not too much time because you don’t want to attract the parents... I will be waiting out here to approve of each egg brought out of the cave. Yes, your egg must be approved to be used in training class.”

The group exchanged anxious looks and whispers.

“Miss!” exclaimed a young boy anxiously, “What would constitute disapproval for an egg?”

“Ah, good question Eirik (Ear-ick),” replied Hildis, “The egg you pick must be a dragon egg, and must be A L I V E. You’d be surprised what gets brought back sometimes…”

Eirik was a small boy for his age and had medium length black kinky hair that was tied into a low bun at the back of his head. He had dark eyes and black war paint forming three triangles below his left eye, and a stripe under his chin. Skadi assumed this was something his parents did because Eirik was the kind of boy that did not want any extra attention and tried his best to blend in. His parents, however, wanted to raise a famous hero.

“Alright, off you go,” Hildis finished her instructions. The new dragon trainers were off to find an egg.

Skadi was the last to crawl into the dark crack. She waited because she wanted to get a good look at the eggs everyone else was picking up. Though when she got to the cavern filled with dragon eggs it was very dark, damp, and difficult to see. _I wonder if I’ll even be able to see what kind of egg I pick up_. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out shapes of eggs, and young Vikings carefully maneuvering around them. There was a diminutive light given off from some strange looking moss growing in the cave.

Looking through the cavern carefully and slowly a long time had passed and Skadi noticed many of the trainees had left already. She sighed and decided to just finish up and leave, she wasn’t fond of the idea of being left alone with thousands of dragon eggs. None of the eggs stood out anyways. Skadi was making her way towards a normal looking dark brown egg in the back of the cave when she tripped over a piece of the glowing moss. She looked down to examine how she might have tripped over a flat plant and noticed something strange. The moss was not glowing at all, it was just growing over the tops of abnormal white glowing eggs. She scooped the largest one up and put it into her bag, and glanced at the entrance to see the last Viking waiting patiently for her. She followed him carefully through the twisting cave and thanked him once they both crawled out onto the warm sandy beach.

“No problem,” he replied, “I thought it might be creepy if you’d been left alone in there. And it seemed like you were almost done. I’m Hoeni (Ho-any), nice to meet you.”

Hoeni had short brown hair that covered a lot of his face, but beneath the hair he had two sad blue eyes. Skadi recognized him as Sker’s (Skii-er) younger brother. Sker was one of the biggest showoffs in the clan, and Skadi disliked his arrogance. However, it seemed like Hoeni was not like his older sibling.

“I’m Skadi, nice to meet you too,” she gave him a warm smile, “What egg did you pick?”

“Oh… uh, I don’t know,” He opened his bag with an unsure look on his face.

The egg inside was a dull yellow color with red black and brown spots covering it. It appeared that the yellow coloring was the real egg, and the spots were plates for protection. Skadi opened her bag to show him the egg she picked up. It was blueish teal out in the sunlight and didn’t seem to be glowing anymore. It had small bumps and craters on it which made it look like an oval moon.

“Wow that looks pretty cool, I bet it’s a fire dragon!” Skadi guessed

 “Yours looks pretty neat too,” He smiled shyly.

The two chatted while they carried their eggs to Hildis for examination. Hildis was arguing with an older Viking in the group who was holding an odd looking reddish onion. The exchange went something like this…

_"That is not a dragon egg Elskamarr (Ls-kah-mar),"_

_"Yes it is! Feel how heavy it is,"_

_"That is some sort of flower or a large onion. No dragon will hatch from it,"_

_"Oh yeah? Well you just wait and see,"_

_"I am only approving this egg so you can experience the disappointment firsthand when your “Egg” is used in a soup!"_

Elskamarr stomped off angrily, scrunching up her face and casting a mean look at Hildis before she left. Elskamarr had long straight red hair that had been done up nicely by her mother for the occasion. It was parted down the side with two small braids at the top that lead into the larger braid that laid on her shoulder. Her eyes were light blue and serious. She was the oldest in the class and one of the most stubborn.

“Ahh, Skadi and Hoeni. Please tell me you’ve actually brought back dragon eggs,” She looked tired.

“We hope so,” Skadi responded and both showed Hildis their eggs.

Hildis examined them happily.

 “These both appear to be unique dragon eggs, well done!”


End file.
